


Sleep

by miserygrave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gentle Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, just soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserygrave/pseuds/miserygrave
Summary: Set after the war - Obito and Naruto share their first morning together.





	Sleep

Sleep has not come easy for him for a very long time. Not since the Third War, when he’d first witnessed the depths of human brutality and seen someone he loved more dearly than himself being cut down before her prime. His dreams have been soaked in blood and haunted by ghosts, when he slept deeply enough to dream to begin with. His life is marked by a constant line of exhaustion hanging around his neck like a noose.

That is until now.

Slowly, slowly… he drifts into the waking world, the blissful clouds of sleep pulling back until the blur of dream and reality sharpens.

For once, he feels rested. He takes a moment to marvel at the feeling. His eyes don’t sting from overuse, his scars don’t hurt, his right side doesn’t feel quite as numb and dead - it’s an incredible sensation. His eyes blink open against the morning light filtering into the bedroom through slits in the blinds, spilling across the bed.

The reason for his restful night sleeps curled up alongside him, tangled in blankets. Obito feels his heart thud a bit harder in his chest and then scolds himself for being so childish.

A head of blonde nuzzles further into the pillow against the sun’s rays, fighting to stay asleep for a minute longer.

Obito marvels at the rosy hue the world takes on as he watches Naruto’s peaceful sleeping face. After the cruel fate Rin had suffered, he’d never believed he could ever again feel this deep, aching softness in his chest, and yet…

Naruto rolls over into him and blinks his eyes open, startled awake, squinting up at him. Obito holds his breath and feels a strike of irrational worry. What if… he’d hated sleeping in the same bed? Maybe he’d felt cramped. Maybe he hadn’t slept well, although Obito had woken up feeling genuinely rested in the first time he can remember. Maybe -

Naruto smiles sleepily at him and settles his worries without a word. “Mornin’,” Naruto greets with a sleep-rough voice, rubbing at one of his eyes.

“... Good morning,” he whispers back, afraid to break the delicate atmosphere.

“Sleep okay?”

His throat feels pinched with an emotion he can’t quite name so he nods instead.

Naruto smiles at him again, looping an arm around him and curling in closer. “Good.”

A flushed glow blooms over him as Naruto presses against him, a hand trailing up and down his back and leaving trails of warmth with even the barest touches of fingertips. He tilts his head back at the press of lips at his throat and lets Naruto kiss the soft, tender skin there.

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, Naruto showering him with gentle touches, filling him to the brim with that unnamed emotion that feels terribly like _love_ \--

Obito’s eyes snap open. Naruto must feel his body stiffen, as he pulls away with a concerned knot in his brow, eyes gleaming like gems in the sun with worry and hair still mussed from sleep. It’s among the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“Too much?” Naruto asks.

His heart feels arrested. He opens his mouth to say _No, it’s alright,_ but what he says instead is a choked “I love you.”

Naruto’s jaw drops slightly and his eyes widen.

Obito remains motionless, throat feeling tight and his eyes burning.

“You’re serious?” Naruto asks him quietly, disbelievingly.

He presses his eyes shut and nods. If this night is going to be the last of the gifts Naruto will give him, he won’t record it. If he opens his eyes, he might not be able to stop himself from wanting to memorize the golden skin in the morning sun, the way his body curves under the sheets.

He startles slightly as lips press against the scars lining the side of his face. The skin tingles as he pulls away, and Naruto kisses him again and again and again on every last inch of those scars, trailing up across his temple, under his eye, down his jaw. He keeps his eyes shut tight and focuses on the feeling.

 _You don’t deserve this_ , a sharp voice tells him. _You’re the worst kind of scum. You’re going to destroy him too._

Obito realizes he’s crying when Naruto kisses the tears away and comes to his mouth with wet lips, pressing in deep enough he can taste the salt tinged with the iron blood that’s never far from his eyes.

“It’s okay, Obito. You can cry,” Naruto murmurs against his lips. “It’s all okay now.”

Arms circle around him, holding him close as he cries until he feels empty. Naruto holds him through it, pressing kisses into his hair and rubbing circles into his back, passing over real and false skin alike until Obito feels as though it’s the same, that he’s not as disfigured, not as ugly.

“Can… you say it again?”

Obito feels as though there are hooks in his throat but Naruto wants it so he says, “I love you.”

Naruto laughs breathlessly into his hair, hands curling against him, fingers flexing against his skin. “Again?”

It’s easier this time. “I love you.”

Naruto giggles brightly and pulls back, beaming at him with rosy cheeks and eyes that look at him so softly it steals his breath away. He was wrong, earlier. This is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Naruto pushes him down, kissing him deeper, and when he pulls back it doesn’t hurt at all to say, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened but I kind of fell in love with this ship so... take this? I hope they're both decently in character.


End file.
